fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeito
Zeito is a black and red themed derivative of the official Vocaloid Kaito created by BloodyVocaloid. His name is a combination of "Kaito" and "Ze". His name is a pun on the word "zetto", which is the Japanese word for the letter "Z". Design Zeito's hair is always covering the right side of his face. He is usually always seen with very pale skin while wearing copious amounts of black eye makeup. He wears a ripped black coat with red highlights and a tattered red scarf, which is a modified version of Kaito's outfit. Personality Zeito has been known to show next to no emotion. He is very quiet and rarely speaks or smiles. Zeito has been said to hate his own voice due to it's high pitch and rarely sings because of this fact. Because of his dark color scheme and irregular makeup, he has frequently been mistaken as evil or as a yandere. However, Zeito isn't all violent and is depicted as pacifistically peaceful. He is classified as a "tsundere" but mostly shows characteristics of a "dandere". Biography Zeito is the dark and depressive alter ego of Kaito. Because of his negative connotations to Kaito, he is often referred to as the equivalent of what Zatsune Miku is to Hatsune Miku. It is said his favorite past time is spending time alone outside in nature, or playing with his character item, the yo-yo. On rare occasions he has been seen speaking with Zatsune Miku. As a result, there have been rumors of a relationship between the two. The only things he has ever shown an interest in are nature, yo-yos and Zatsune Miku. History Zeito was first created on July 30, 2009 in BloodyVocaloid's "Zatsune Hare Hare Yukai" video. He appeared as a recolored Animasa Kaito model with his hair manipulated over his face. Since then, Zeito's popularity has grown and BloodyVocaloid continued to add onto him. Zeito was first introduced to the Japanese Vocaloid fandom on Febuary 3rd, 2011, when the Nico user, 桐林(KiriHayashi), included Zeito in her video "Talk in the House of Kaito". KiriHayashi's videos grew in popularity and as did Zeito's precence in the Japanese fandom. However, due to a major translation error when applying Zeito's fanloid wiki information into the videos, many users in the Japanese fandom adopted many incorrect facts about Zeito. In Japan, Zeito is depicted as a silent yandere who smiles often. Because of this, Eastern fans often depict Zeito as lovers with Taito Shion (The yandere Kaito). Zeito's signature hairstyle and makeup were not carried over to Japan either so it is rare to see Zeito depicted with such in Eastern art. On April 26, 2013, Zeito received a complete redesign and was show cased in BloodyVocaloid's "Eden" video. Zeito's outfit was shown to be greatly tattered, and Zeito's dark eye makeup was much more prominent than in previous depictions. Zeito's new design had mixed reviews. Voice configuration Notable media 'Relationships' *Fans speculate that there is a relation between Zeito and Zatsune Miku due to their similar color scheme, and the letter Z present in both their names *Zeito and Taito Shion are depicted as friends and/or brothers due to the misunderstanding that Zeito is a yandere similar to Taito. *Zeito and Kageito Shion are depicted as friends/brothers due to their similar hair and eye color. They also have a fondness for darkness. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Zeito on deviantArt Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Zeito on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *Zeito is the most popular western made Kaito derivative. *There have been instances of spelling his name "Zaito". This is, however, incorrect spelling. *Many eastern and western users to not depict Zeito's makeup or hairstyle. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference External links *deviantART: Bloodyvocaloid *YouTube channel: BloodyVocaloided to gallery Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Kaito Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kaito Category:Dark